Rocky Blue
Raquel Oprah "Rocky" Blue is one of the main protagonists on Shake It Up where she dances on the local teen dance show Shake It Up, Chicago!. She is the daughter of Marcie Blue and Curtis Blue and the younger sister of Ty Blue. She lives in an apartment with her family in the suite above her best friend CeCe Jones and her family. Her father is a doctor who later returned in the second season after being away on business trips and working overseas. She attends John Hughes High School in Chicago, Illinois. Rocky is portrayed by Zendaya and by Jasmyn Ramos as Little Rocky ("Shrink It Up", "Judge It Up"). Personality Rocky is described as generous, funny, and overachieving. She values learning and has a perfect attendance record. Unlike her red headed, best friend, CeCe, she values school and takes honors classes. She is extremely intelligent, but is more book-smart rather than street-smart, the opposite of CeCe. She is a vegetarian and believes strongly in human and animal rights. Rocky is quite reserved and thinks logically before acting, which causes her to be pushed around by CeCe to take more risks. She is always trying to get CeCe out of trouble, which often gets them both into trouble. Rocky loves dancing and wants to pursue it, much to the early disapproval from her father ("Doctor It Up"). She likes Pride and Prejudice but thinks it is about romance. In season 1, Rocky is very outspoken and expresses herself in quiet and respectful ways (excluding "Wild It Up"), but in season 2, it seems that more of her assertive and snarky side comes out. For example, in "Split It Up", she was breaking vases with Tinka, and in "Weird It Up", she warns CeCe saying, "CeCe, if you don't apologize, you're gonna have to deal with my super-bad-wheel-of-punishment-time!" Trivia *Rocky's original name in the pilot episode, "Dance, Dance, Chicago" was Mickey. *Rocky expects everyone to like her. ("Give It Up") *She has a growth spurt which explains why she's very tall. *CeCe laughs at Rocky's real name. ("Meatball It Up") *Although Rocky is a vegetarian, she ate sushi and a 10-pound meatball ("Meatball It Up", "Party It Up", "Wild It Up"). But she still has animal rights. *She has the only perfect attendance record at her school. ("Wild It Up") *She hates dirtiness because she does not touch cockroaches from the dumpster and does not use her back for cleaning. ("Meatball It Up", "Hook It Up") *She has very large feet and at one point was wearing her older brother's shoes. ("Add It Up") *She takes honors classes at school. ("Sweat It Up") *One of her sweaters was the same one Harper wore in the Wizards of Waverly Place episode Lucky Charmed. *She knows many embarrassing secrets about CeCe. *Michelle Obama hugged her on the local news. ("Show It Up") *Once she cooked 300 turkeys for Thanksgiving for the needy. ("Show It Up") *She also knows embarrassing secrets about Ty. ("Show It Up") *Rocky did not know that CeCe had dyslexia. ("Add It Up") *She was made fun of as a young girl because of how tall she was. *She gets frustrated when near cool guys and girls. *Rocky always tries to reach her goal. *She does not like it when she is called "too good" or a goody-two shoes *She took karate lessons. ("Kick It Up") *She hates when somebody insults her relatives. *CeCe gave her the nickname "Rocky" although she preferred to be called her real name when she was a little kid. ("Shrink It Up") *Rocky is seen to be a vegetarian and an animal lover. ("Meatball It Up") *CeCe reveals while praying that Rocky is a believer in God. In CeCe's words, while praying to God, Rocky, quote: "Hangs out with you (God) on Sundays and she reads your (God's) book..." ("Break It Up") *Rocky wanted to be on Good morning Chicago to get a spotlight dance with CeCe. ("Split It Up ") *Rocky hates that CeCe pushes her around and tells her what to do. ("Shrink It Up") *She has a clean permanent record at school. ("Protest It Up") *She is the youngest of the Blue family. *Her first boyfriend was Logan Hunter. Category:Roles Category:Main Role Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Dancers Category:Young Adults Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Disney Category:Disney Channel Category:TV Characters Category:Singers